The Highfather
}} The trio returns to Asgard where they meet Odin and Durkon learns the reason why he was banished from the Dwarven Lands. Cast * Durkon Thundershield (as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Minrah (as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Thor ◀ ▶ * Odin ◀ ▶ Transcript Thor: Oh, hey, my dad's here. Durkon: Lord Odin?!? Thor: Yeah. Don't worry, he's fine. I'll introduce you. Thor: Hi, Dad. Odin: Oh! Hello, Thor! I was just trying to remember why I was here. Thor: Well, if I had to guess, I'd say you wanted to come check in on how your dwarf prophecy was going. Odin: My what, now? Thor: Dad, this is Durkon Thundershield. Thor: He's the cleric of mine that you got exiled from his homeland like 20 years ago. Durkon: Huh? "Got exiled"? Minrah: Oh! Oh! I actually know about this! Minrah: Your friends were talking about it with Brewmaster Firuk! Durkon: Talkin' aboot wha? Minrah: Odin's priest came to old High Priest Hurak with a prophecy. He said that when you returned home, you'd bring death and destruction. Minrah: So Hurak threw you out and told you to never come back. Durkon: So...tha's tha reason why I was exiled? Minrah: Turns out. Durkon: All b'cause o' some prophecy tha Hurak dinnae ev'n tell me aboot? beat Durkon: Thar was... Durkon: ...a reason. Durkon: Thar was a reason!! Durkon: Ha ha! Durkon: It weren't just some random act o' cruelty! 'E 'ad a reason, an' na ev'n tha bad o' one! Minrah: But...it didn't work. It seems like it might've kinda actually caused the thing he was trying to prevent. Durkon: Aye! It was a total disaster! Durkon: But na a random disaster! Durkon: Fer twenty years, I been worried Hurak had picked me by chance— Durkon: —an' now at least I know thar were some logic ta 'is callous incompetence! Ha ha ha! Durkon: Woooo! Ha ha! Thor: Wait, Dad, isn't that why you did the prophecy? Thor: By getting him exiled, you guaranteed he would arrive here knowing what we needed him to know. Odin: Did I? That doesn't sound like something I'd do. Sounds kinda mean, honestly. Thor: Yeah, but...it was something you did. Odin: Oh. If you say so, Son. I trust you. Odin: Spindles wind the string forward, but not back. Thor: So wait...was that a thing you really foresaw, or not? Odin: Who's to say? Loops and twirls. It seems to have all worked out. It's a mango! Minrah: Uh, Lord Thor, is he...OK? Thor: Sort of. Dad's had a rough time of it lately. Odin: You know, hoops have no end, until suddenly they do. Thor: The last world we did, the Northerners ended up as barbarians who decided magic was dumb nonsense for fools and simpletons. Thor: It kind of did a number on his head, since he's the god of magic and all. Minrah: Oh, that sounds awful! Thor: He's getting better as he absorbs more Belief from your world. He'll be fine in a few more centuries. Thor: Until then, he has good days and bad days. Odin: Sure, you can boot off a floppy, but don't pull it out in the middle! Durkon: Fer tha first time in me life, ev'rythin' makes sense! Thor: We, uh, probably shouldn't mention this to Durkon. I need his spirit uncrushed. Odin: Mortal height is fun. My hands are hand-sized! Trivia * The title plays on Allfather, one of the names of Odin in Norse mythology, presumably suggesting that Odin is behaving as if he were high on drugs. * The reasons for Durkon's banishment were explained in #1096, and more fully in On the Origin of PCs. External Links * 1145}} View the comic * 572520}} View the discussion thread